Watching
by StormQueen6711
Summary: Just a little idea that I came up with today during class. Ginny's POV and observations as she watched Harry working and trying to fix everything. One-shot. Post-Deathly Hallows.


**Heyy guys! This is just a one-shot that I came up with today so it might have some mistakes. **

**Sorry bout that!**

**Anyways hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I was standing out to one side with both Ron and Hermione on either side of me watching as Harry straightened up and brushed the bangs out of his eyes.

He was the only one not to take any sort of rest in the three or so months. He was the only one to attend every single memorial held for those who had died throughout the war. Including Severus Snape.

I'd been watching as he moved from one task to another and back again. Whether it be from the clean up of Hogwarts to helping Andromeda with Teddy to Auror training and then helping out in the Ministry and all the way back again. He was slowly slipping away.

She needed to grab him before he left them as well. He didn't realise it when he was wallowing himself up in guilt but the Wizarding World still needed him no matter what happened.

"We need to grab him before he slips away as well, I won't be able to handle it," I whispered to Ron and Hermione as I leaned against them for support. I wish it was Harry that I was leaning against.

I watched as someone walked past Harry and offered his congratulations and a handshake. I watched as Harry forced a smile onto his face. I know Harry so well and I know that his smile was forced.

"We know," Hermione whispered back making sure that Harry won't be able to hear us.

It's been happening that way for a while. If Harry ever heard us, he would look at us for a brief second before turning away and moving on to working in another area.

That didn't stop me from seeing all the emotions in his eyes.

_Pain. Fear. Regret. Guilt. Anger. Grief. Hurt._

_Love._

I know he's trying to get back to us. He just doesn't know how. Typical Harry.

I sneak up behind him as he lifted one of the final pieces of stone in a deserted corridor in Hogwarts. I watched as he moved.

He was a bit thinner because of the whole year on the run but I can still see his Quidditch toned muscles, the slight tan, the messy jet black hair. Finally the emerald eyes.

Merlin, did I love those eyes. Except the haunted look in them. And I was going to do my damnest to get the sparkle of mischief and sarcastic humour back into them.

Reaching out silently, I grabbed his hand and dragged him into a newly fixed up empty classroom with him tagging along behind reluctantly.

"What's your problem?" I asked. I can't help how my voice and words came up sounding a bit cold.

I was going to get answers and nothing is going to stop me.

He looked at me as though he forgot how to speak to another person. Especially a girl.

"What do you mean 'what's my problem'?"

"Harry don't think that none of us have noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"Avoiding us, obviously." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Avoiding you?" he asked looking dazed.

I can't help the exasperated growl that escaped me.

Merlin, how much thicker can he be?

"Harry, it has been nearly three months since the Battle. Every time mum invites you to come over, you make some excuse. Every time your invited to dinner, you pull out of it. You've been working non stop since then! When are you going to realise that you need us just as we need you. _I need you!_"

"You actually mean that, you'll actually take me back in? Even after all the things that I did to you? All the damage and pain that I've caused? You actually want me back?"

"Of course, we want you, you prat! How can you possibly think that? We've been waiting for you Harry. _I've_ been waiting for you." I said and I would never admit this to anyone else but I was close to being on the verge of tears.

Harry had no problem with that as tears just started streaming down his face.

Suddenly, he grabbed me into a tight hug and cried into my shoulder.

"Of course, I want you." I said softly into his hair.

It might not be the perfect world that it had once been.

It might not be the ending that I was imagining.

But I will put in all my power to fix it back into the way it was.

Even though we are missing some very important people to us.

But they will always be with us.

In our hearts.

* * *

**So that's it. I hope that you guys liked it.**

**Remember to review and tell me what you think about it!**

**thnx**

**cya :D**


End file.
